Safe And Sound
by lealover1
Summary: "Min kropp skakar & jag kan se dem alla dö…" Det har gått ett år sen revolten utspelade sig, kriget är vunnet & det lider fred i landet. Allt är perfekt… förutom att det inte är det för Katniss, hon saknar sin syster mer än något annat & kan inte släppa taget om det förflutna som nu tycks kommit tillbaka för att hemsöka henne. Kan hon finna inre frid & vad pågår med henne & Peeta


Det här är en berättelse jag skrev i skolan som gick ut på att skriva om en karaktärs liv ett år efter att boken utspelat sig, och jag tänkte att ni skulle vilja läsa den. Jag blev positivt överraskade av mitt A betyg, så jag ville se vad ni tycker. Lämna gärna en kommentar i slutet.

* * *

><p>Revolt- Ett år senare<p>

Jag var tillbaka på ängen där vi begravt alla våra döda, ifall jag inte visste att mer än halva tolvans befolkning låg under mina fötter och sakta förmultnades till jord så skulle jag aldrig ha gissat det. Gräset var lika grönt som det varit tre år tidigare när Gale och jag delat på brödet medan vi gjorde narr av huvudstaden och deras spel. Det var samma dag som jag erbjöd mig som frivillig tribut för hungerspelen, något som aldrig tidigare hänt i tolvan. Den dagen så förändrades allt och ingenting har varit sig likt sen dess. Nu i efterhand ångrar jag att jag inte nappade på Gales erbjudande. Vi kunde ha klarat oss i skogen, undangömda från regimen som säkerligen skulle vara ute efter vårt blod om vi genomfört det. Samtidigt så kan jag inte ångra alla mina val. Genom att välja att stanna, välja att spela i hungerspelen istället för min bräckliga syster, har jag fått en hel del vänner för livet, ganska ironiskt med tanke på att spelet går ut på att döda varandra för att ensam stå kvar som överlevare och årets vinnare, men mina val ledde till att spelen eliminerades. Vi behöver inte längre oroa oss för att se våra familjer och vänner slaktas på arenor som de…

Jag stannar upp i mina tankar. Det här är inte naturligt. Ängen är inte menad att vara grön. Jag var här för några dagar sedan för att hedra de döda, de som inte lyckats fly från anfallet, allt hade varit lerigt och svart. Inget kommer att växa här på flera år, det är inte möjligt. Jag önskar plötsligt att jag hade min pålitliga båge. Den jag ärvt efter far. Jag kunde inte förklara den plötsliga önskan medan jag misstänksamt såg mig omkring, var det här en sista plan från president Snow? Har han från andra sidan graven lyckats få igenom en sista plan om att kidnappa mig och… döda mig? Tortera mig som de spelare som lämnats kvar i arenan till det sjuttiofemte hungerspelet? Jag kunde inte svara på den frågan, men min båge skulle få mig att känna mig säkrare. En gren knakar bakom mig och jag svänger runt och spanar in i träden. Ett nytt ljud ekar runt mig, så jag spetsar mina öron för att lyssna. Ett barnlikt skratt och mitt namn ropandes i en halvsjungande ton får mig att rysa i hela kroppen. Det påminner mig om härmskrikorna i andra arenan och innan jag hinner tänka efter har jag börjat springa, mina fötter trummar mot marken, blodet pumpas genom mina vener och mina öron ekar av de barnliknande ropen:

"Katniss! Katniss, var är du? Kom fram nu Katniss! Hjälp mig, Katniss!"

Det var fruktansvärt likt händelserna i andra arenan, enda skillnaden var att den här gången försökte jag fly från rösten istället för att springa emot den. Jag flyger nästan fram mellan träden som omgett ängen, deras grenar piskar mig i ansiktet och jag känner den välbekanta smaken utav blod fylla min mun. Bröstet värker av ansträngningen från att springa så fort, det senaste året har jag knappt sprungit någonting och det närmaste jag kommit till träning är när jag går ut och jagar. Andetagen är korta och ansträngande och till sist måste jag stanna vid utkanten av en glänta fylld med vita blommor, jag stapplar framåt innan jag sjunker ner på knäna och drar in den söta doften av blommornas arom.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss", den barnlika rösten är tillbaka så jag begraver mitt huvud i mina händer och försöker få rösten att gå iväg, men det är omöjligt.

"Hjälp Katniss, Katniss hjälp mig. Katniss!"

"Vad? Vad vill du mig! Huh, visa dig!" vrålar jag ut i tomma luften samtidigt som jag ställer mig upp och envist ser mig omkring, min blick far runt gläntan och stannar på den lilla figuren som står ett par meter ifrån mig med huvudet nerböjt. Jag kan inte sätta fingret på det men personen känns bekant, som om jag borde veta vem det är, men han eller hon är för långt borta och skuggorna från träden döljer personens identitet från mig. Till sist tittar personen upp och tar ett par steg framåt och min anda fastnar i halsen. Det är inte möjligt. Hon är död, jag såg henne dö med mina egna ögon.

"Du ljög för mig Katniss", sade hon lågt, och mina ögon börjar bränna av tårar som jag inte tänker låta falla. Hon ser precis ut som förra gången jag såg henne, späd och oskyldig med sitt lockiga, mörkbruna hår nersläppt och sin mörka hy, hon såg ut som en liten prinsessa men hennes ögon var fel. De var kalla, och det skrämde mig.

"Du sade att allt var okej! Du sade att allt skulle ordna sig men du fick mig dödad. Jag trodde du skulle beskydda mig!" sade hon och tog fler steg framåt och jag backade bakåt, hennes dräkt var dränkt i hennes blod från hålet som spjutet lämnat efter sig i hennes mage. Min rygg stöter plötsligt emot något och jag snurrar runt omänskligt snabbt med reflexerna jag fått under de två spelen och revolten. Mannen bakom mig har blod droppandes nerför sin panna och hans ansikte är igensvullet av många slag och han har en liten krater i sidan av huvudet från det dödande slaget. Men jag känner igen honom, jag skulle alltid göra det. Det är Cinna.

"Katniss Everdeen. Flickan som det slår gnistor om", sade han och i vanliga fall hade jag lett, han hade gett mig det namnet, den identiteten. Jag hade alltid älskat när han kallade mig det, det fick mig att bli lugn, men nu, nu var det sagt i en mörk sarkastiskt ton. Det var inte längre en komplimang ifrån honom. "Jag förlorade mitt liv för att jag behövde klä dig, för att göra dig till en ikon."

"Jag bad dig inte om det. Jag ville aldrig att du skulle riskera ditt liv!" flämtar jag ut och drar en arm över ögonen för att torka bort ett par tårar som försökt fly. Cinna fnös bara misstroget samtidigt som Rue ställer sig bredvid honom, de ser anklagande på mig, dömde mig för att jag misslyckats med att rädda dem.

"Sötnos", hörde jag en röst från sidan och jag andades lättat ut, Haymitch. Jag vände mig bedjande emot honom, säkerligen skulle han ha en förklaring och kunna hjälpa mig, men orden dör i min strupe. Bredvid mig, med stora rivsår drypande av blod och en stor bit av hans hals saknas från bettet som dödat honom från mutten, står Finnick, jag borde vara tacksam att han inte saknade kroppsdelar. "Jag borde inte ha varit förvånad över att du lämnade kvar mig. Ifall du inte hade varit självisk och lämnat över informationen så hade jag levt och Annie skulle inte behöva vara ensam", väser han fram, och det sticker till i mitt bröst, han hade rätt. Jag hade kunnat stoppa hans död, den var onödig.

"Lämna mig ifred, snälla. Jag vill bara härifrån, ni har vunnit, döda mig bara", ber jag och backar ännu längre bort från dem, nu övertygad om att de är ett par muttar skapade för att tortera mig innan jag dödades. I samma stund så exploderar allting i ett ljussken som sätter allt i brand, flammorna stiger upp emot himlen och bildar figurer utav rosor, samma slags rosor som president Snow alltid hade på sig. Utifrån elden vandrar en ensam figur och jag vet vem det är innan jag kan se hennes ansikte. Jag skulle känna igen min syster överallt.

"Prim", hennes namn sliter sig snyftandes ifrån min strupe när hon ansluter sig med de tre andra, hennes kropp är bränd och hon saknar stora delar av sin hud. Men det som stör mig mest är sättet hon ser på mig, aldrig tidigare har jag sett henne ha så mycket hat i sig, hon som alltid förlät alla och inte önskade någon illa, som inte kunde se mig döda ett rådjur för mat utan ville hjälpa den att överleva. Stapplandes bakåt med händerna för öronen försöker jag blockera hennes ord, men det är lönlöst.

"Du lovade att inget ont skulle hända mig, Katniss! Du sade att vi skulle vara tillsammans igen", hon skakar på huvudet och jag skriker, bönar och ber att hon ska vara tyst. Att jag inte menade att någon av dem skulle bli dödade, att jag önska att jag kunde ändra det. Mina tårar rinner nu oavbrutet nerför mina kinder, min kropp skakar och jag kan se dem alla dö igen framför mig i rapp takt, ett spjut i magen, dragandes iväg medvetslös, ett bett i halsen över halspulsådern och en explosion som spränger min syster i småbitar och förkrossad vrålar jag hennes namn upp emot den röda himlen; "PRIM!"

Med ett ryck vaknar jag och sätter mig häftigt upp i soffan, solljuset skiner in på mig genom fönstret och jag andas tungt. Det var bara ytterligare en mardröm, värre än de jag haft tidigare möjligtvist men fortfarande en mardröm. Min blick dras till telefonen på bordet bredvid mig och en kort sekund leker jag med tanken på att ringa doktor Aurelius, att berätta om alla mina mardrömmar som jag fortfarande har, som hindrade mig från att få en god sömn men jag jagade iväg tanken så fort den kommit. Jag vet redan att jag är deprimerad, det faktum att jag nästan aldrig lämnar huset är ett klart tecken på det, han skulle inte kunna hjälpa på något sätt, han skulle bara ge mig en förklaring om att det var för att jag saknade dem men jag vet redan om det, så varför ringa någon annan och be den att upprepa det? Suckandes reser jag mig upp och går ut i min trädgård och sjunker ner nedanför ett fönster framför rabatten med rosorna, primrosorna, blommorna min syster var uppkallad efter. I en tondöd röst börjar jag berätta om vad som hänt sen jag senaste pratade till min döda syster, om min mardröm och hur ledsen jag var, hur mycket jag saknade henne. Jag hade ingen aning om hur länge jag suttit där ute och pratat med mig själv men mina ord har slutat flöda från min mun och jag stirrar tyst på blommorna när Peeta sätter sig bredvid mig.

"Hej du", sade han lågt och jag nickade till svar mot honom. "Vad tänker du på?"

"Allt… inget, mina val. De som dog", sade jag och såg slutligen på honom, precis som mig hade han synliga ärr och brännskador över sin kropp från explosionen som dödat min syster och vem vet hur många andra barn.

"Det är över nu Katniss", sade han tröstande och kramade min hand. "Vi är äntligen fria från dem."

"Jag vet… men jag önskar att jag hade kunnat rädda de andra. Ifall jag hade satt en pil i Snow innan vi gick in i andra arenan så hade kanske inte Cinna, Finnick och Prim behövt dö. Fler liv hade blivit räddade. Jag önskar att jag hade skjutit honom i hjärtat som planerat."

Jag fortsatte att stirra ner bland blommorna, omedveten om hur Peetas kropp blivit stel, innan jag vet ordet av det så har han knuffat ner mig på marken och tonar upp sig över mig med sin hand runt min hals. Med stora förskräckta ögon ser jag på honom medan jag svor inombords över mitt misstag. Hur hade jag kunnat glömma omprogrammeringen som regimen utfört på honom, som fått honom att tro att vän var fiende och fienden hans bästa vän. Han hade inte tappat behärskningen sen när vi infiltrerade huvudstaden för ett år sen i revoltens sista drag, och det hade gjort mig oförsiktig.

"Peeta", kraxar jag fram. "Kom ihåg vem du är, Snow försökte döda oss alla. Minns snälla!"

Peeta svarade inte utan ökade bara kraften bakom sitt grepp om min hals, mina händer krafsar meningslöst på hans handrygg medan min vision börjar snurra av syrebristen. Det var alltså så här jag skulle dö, dödad av min egen pojkvän på grund av ett misstag från oss båda. Rädslan började få ett grepp om mig nu medan min syn blev mörkare, jag är inte redo att dö. Jag är bara arton år även om jag oftast känner mig år äldre. Men jag accepterade det, jag kunde inte klandra Peeta, det var inte hans fel och när jag tänker det så får jag lusten att skratta. Trots allt så blir Snow skyldig till min död även om han själv ligger död och begraven. Hade han inte sagt att det var de som vi älska mest som förstörde oss? Jag borde inte vara förvånad över att han fick sista ordet, det låg i hans natur. Jag blinkar bort ett par tårar när jag oförväntat kände en annan person tackla Peeta och får honom att flyga av mig, och raspande och desperat drar jag efter andan som en fisk på land medan jag rullar så att jag ligger på sidan och kan se vad som pågår bakom mig.

Haymitch, i sina vanliga sjabbiga kläder och troligtvist stinkandes av alkohol, står i försvarsläge framför mig och blänger på Peeta som kravlar sig upp från marken.

"Kom ihåg vår deal pojk, håll Katniss levande", varnar Haymitch och jag hade fräst om jag varit förmögen, dealen hade varit att få ut Peeta levande ur arenan oavsett vad det tog, istället hostar jag bara patetiskt.

"Hon är emot President Snow, hon är en mutt", ouch, det kändes i mitt hjärta. Att bli jämförd med varelser som jag hatade med passion var inget du ville höra från din pojkvän. Suddigt genom mina halvslutna ögon kan jag se Haymitch kasta huvudet bakåt och skratta mörkt.

"Nästan alla är emot Snow, jag ser dig inte försöka strypa dem till döds. Eller är det bara din flickvän som får den tjänsten", tydligen så påverkade den kommentaren Peeta för han ryckte till och stirrade ner på sina knyta händer. "Försvinn."

Innan jag ens hinner tänka på att säga något så har Peeta försvunnit och Haymitch erbjuder mig en hand och hjälper mig att sätta mig upp. Ordalöst räcker han fram en platt flaska han måste ha slängt ifrån sig när han såg Peeta attackera mig, han kunde vara tacksam över att den var av metall och inte av glass, annars hade flaskan varit i bitar nu med alkoholen uppsugen av marken. Beslutsamt skruvar jag av korken och tar en djup klunk, alkoholen bränner sig väg nerför min strupe och jag hostar till, ovan vid det.

"Du hade tur att jag var ute, sötnos", Haymitchs ord är en aning sluddriga från all sprit han druckit men jag är van vid det. "Du hade varit död annars."

"Du vet inte det", mumlar jag och ger tillbaka flaskan. "Jag hade kunnat ta mig loss…", Haymitch fnyser misstroget och skakar på huvudet. "Är det här mitt liv nu? Att se mig över axeln och akta mitt vartenda ord för att se till att de inte påverkar Peeta negativt och får honom att attackera mig?" frågar jag nervöst istället för att slippa höra hans kommentar.

"Pojken är helt galen i dig", börjar Haymitch. "Det är första gången på ett år som han tappat kontrollen och han kommer inte låta det hända igen. Han har blivit bättre, ge honom tid och du kommer kunna babbla på som vanligt utan en tanke på vad du säger, som när du var liten."

Jag höjde förvånat ett ögonbryn, jag hade aldrig varit medveten om att Haymitch visste om exakt vad jag hade sagt om regimen när jag var ett barn.

"Vad ska jag göra?" frågar jag trött.

"Leta reda på honom, alla förhållanden har sina problem att överkomma. Allt kommer att lösa sig om ni pratar om det", sade han till svar och jag skrattar till, vad skulle jag inte ge för att låta alla se Haymitch, tolvans återlöje som skämde ut oss, ge mig relations rådgivning. Med ett leende nickar jag och reser mig upp innan jag springer iväg efter Peeta. Jag hade en bra aning om vart han skulle vara, vid det som var kvar av det nu rivna stängslet. Kanske var det dumt av mig att ge mig efter mannen som försökte strypa mig bara minuter innan men jag älskade honom och det hade tagit två vändor in i arenan och en revolt för mig att inse samt acceptera det, så jag tänker inte ge upp nu. Han sitter ner med ryggen emot mig och huvudet skymt mellan sina knän, leendes sätter jag mig ner bredvid honom och i ett försök att få honom att öppna upp sig säger jag:

"Hej du. Vad tänker du på?"

"Jag dödade dig nästan", viskar han utan att lyfta på huvudet och jag suckar.

"Jag mår bra Peeta, jag är säker på att även ifall Haymitch inte hade ingripit så hade du insett vad som pågick. Det är inte ditt fel."

"Du vet inte det", äntligen lyfter han sitt huvud och ser på mig.

"Jag vet att vi älskar varandra, att vi mot alla odds överlevde allt det här. Att jag vill tillbringa resten av mitt liv med dig."

"Jag är ledsen Katniss, jag menade aldrig att skada dig", viskar han medan jag omfamnar honom och viskar tröstande saker i hans öra, efter en stund slutade jag. Allt han behövde nu var lugn och ro att komma över det. Så sittandes där med Peeta bestämde jag mig för att under tiden gå igenom övningen med att lista upp alla självklara saker och arbetar mig upp mot det som är mest invecklat. Jag har gjort det så många gånger att sakerna nu kommer automatiskt till mig;

_Jag heter Katniss Everdeen. Jag är arton år gammal. Jag kommer från distrikt 12. Distrikt 12 hålls på att byggas upp igen. Jag är Härmskrikan. Jag ledde en revolt och störtade regimen. Jag har deltagit och överlevt i två Hungerspel. Jag har förlorat halva min familj och oräkneliga vänner. Jag mördade den nya presidenten. Jag har depression. Jag pratar med föremål som om de vore min syster. Jag har lång väg kvar innan jag kommer bli frisk men jag är en överlevare. Jag ska överleva, om inte för mig själv men för offren; Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Prim…_

Jag lade ner mitt huvud på Peetas axel och betraktade skogen, jag skulle aldrig glömma spelen. De var en del av mig nu, mitt uppdrag nu var att se till att ingen glömde bort allt vi behövt offra, se till att alla visste sanningen så att inget liknande skulle hända igen. Och jag var konstigt nog nöjd med det, men för tillfället tänker jag bara njuta av stunden. För nu har jag en evighet på mig att berätta sanningen, så varför inte bara njuta av stunden och fokusera på att bli av med depressionen innan jag försökte fortsätta med att förändra världen?

Peeta trycker en kyss emot mitt hår och mitt leende blir större, jag vänder upp mitt ansikte och mina läppar möter hans i en försiktig kyss. Vi må ha våra problem men vi är lyckliga tillsammans och för tillfället är allt perfekt. Nu med bara oss två ensamma vi utkanten av skogen så kan jag inte låta bli att känna mig nyfiken på framtiden, vad den har att ge oss och jag längtar dit.

* * *

><p>Och det var det, jag hoppas att ni gillade den. Berätta gärna vad ni tycker om den.<p>

PS: Till alla ni som läser min Hogwarts läser HP: jag jobbar på nästa kapitel och den kommer uppdatera någon gång under nästa vecka

-Lea


End file.
